


Things That Couples Do

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Good Vibrations [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caitlin and Cisco are soul mates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hair, Humor, Imagine your OTP, Non-Sexual Intimacy, OTP Feels, POV Barry Allen, Romance, do not argue with me okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Barry catches Cisco and Caitlin in an unexpected act of intimacy.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: Good Vibrations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696363
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Things That Couples Do

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read a couple of Killervibe stories that were in Barry's pov and decided to write one for myself. It’s always fun to see an outsider's take on a relationship! Enjoy!

* * *

Barry was poised to leave Star Labs for the night when he noticed a cell phone on the large computer desk in the cortex. At first glance, he realized it belonged to Caitlin. She usually never left any of her belongings at work. Knowing the crazy meta humans they ran into, she became quite careful about keeping her personal items close to her.

However, life for all of Team Flash had grown increasingly more stressful ever since Savitar showed up. Everyone was feeling the strain, but Caitlin even more so, with her alter ego, Killer Frost, eager to make an appearance. 

He had to shut his mind down when thinking about her because the guilt and shame for creating flashpoint would come back and those emotions wouldn’t change his mistake. All he could do was move forward and do his best to correct things.

The speedster looked at his watch. It was 10:23. Caitlin had gone home thirty minutes ago, but he had a feeling she’d still be awake. So he locked up and sped to her apartment.

Once he stood outside of her front door, he raised his hand in a fist, ready to knock, but halted when he heard a loud cry from inside her apartment. 

"Caitlin! Hold on!" 

He reacted instantly, phasing through the door and rushed forward to the living room ready to fight only to stop in surprise. Cisco sat on the couch and was staring at him. There was a comb in his hand and Caitlin sat on the ground between his legs. Judging from the the looks on their faces, he felt like he’d just interrupted something intimate.

_Okay, maybe I was too hasty._

In an effort to expel the awkwardness, he spoke. "Uhh, I heard a scream, but I guess it’s just a false alarm?" Barry furrowed his brow and stared at his friends in confusion.

"Yep, there’s no danger here," Cisco replied, eyebrow raised and amusement in his tone.

"Tell that to my scalp. You combed my hair too hard." Caitlin rubbed her head and gave Cisco the stink eye.

"I said I was sorry! You’ve got some tangles and I combed them as gently as I could. It’s probably because of those split ends. I think you should’ve washed your hair first."

"I'll do it tomorrow. Or you could wash it for me and give me a trim." She placed her hand on his knee and looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

"Hmm, maybe I will...if you make it worth my while." There was heat in Cisco's gaze that Barry didn’t miss and it made him even more confused and also, uncomfortable.

Ignoring his brain's shouts to leave, he stood there and coughed. "So you're combing her hair?"

"Yeah, and then, I’m going to braid it in a fishtail."

The speedster blinked a few times. That was unexpected. He knew that Cisco and Caitlin had been best friends years before he ever met them and they shared a closeness that he’d never seen in two people before. 

Back when Barry and Iris were only friends, she had asked him to brush her hair a few times and he did, but he didn’t look at her with heart eyes the way Cisco did with Caitlin. There was also the matter of the flirting. Since when did they flirt?

"She can’t do it herself?" Was what Barry said before thinking about his next words. He didn’t offend either of them though. Cisco and Caitlin just looked at each other and laughed. 

"I can braid my hair in a fishtail, but not well. Cisco has several girl cousins and he’s braided their hair for them sometimes, so he has better experience than me. Anyway, it always feels nice when someone is doing your hair. Very relaxing." Caitlin hummed and ran her fingers along Cisco's arm.

Barry gaped at the dreamy expressions on their faces. It was strange to see such affection between them. They hadn’t shown any signs of being a couple at Star Labs and they definitely weren’t so touchy-feely.

"Well, I brought your phone. It was at Star Labs and I knew you’d be wondering where it was." He set it down on the coffee table and put his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks, Barry. You saved me a trip." Caitlin smiled at him. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Cisco waved at him and started working on her hair again.

"Okay. Bye..." Barry furrowed his brow and walked out of the apartment, closing the door. He heard Caitlin laugh, probably at something Cisco just said to her. 

Pulling out his cell phone, he sent Iris a text.

Barry: just found Cisco braiding Caitlin's hair at her apartment 

Iris: and?

Barry: they were being  _really_ flirty with each other

Iris: aaaand?

Barry: that’s not odd to you?

Iris: they’re dating, so no

Barry: wait, are you for real??

Iris: they’ve been together for two months, Barr

Barry: wow, I wasn’t expecting that 

Barry: so you and I are the only ones who know, right?

Iris: I’ll see you at home 😂

Barry: omg

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are snickerdoodles!💞


End file.
